footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iraq national football team
| highest_fifa_ranking = 39 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 139 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 26 | lowest_elo_ranking = 86 | kit_image = | first_international = 3–3 Iraq (Beirut, Lebanon; October 19, 1957) | biggest_win = Iraq 13–0 (Amman, Jordan; August 18, 1992) | biggest_defeat = 7–1 Iraq (Adana, Turkey; December 6, 1959) 6–0 Iraq (Malmö, Sweden; October 11, 2012) 6–0 Iraq (Copenhagen, Denmark; August 14, 2013) | world_cup_apps = 1 | world_cup_first_app = 1986 | world_cup_best = Round 1, 1986 | regional_cup_name = Asian Cup | regional_cup_apps = 8 | regional_cup_first_app = 1972 | regional_cup_best = Champions, 2007 }} The Iraqi national football team (منتخب العراق لكرة القدم) represents Iraq in international football since 1948 and It is governed by the Iraq Football Association (IFA). The Iraqi Football Association was founded in 1948 and has been a member of FIFA since 1950, the Asian Football Confederation since 1970, and the sub-confederation regional body West Asian Football Federation since 2000. Iraq also is part of the Union of Arab Football Associations and has been a member since 1974. The Iraqi team is commonly known as Usood Al-Rafidain (اسود الرافدين) which literally meaning Lions of Mesopotamia. Players Current squad * The following 27 players were called up for the International Friendly: * Match date: 25 and 31 March 2015 * Opposition: and * Caps and goals are correct as of January 30, 2015, after the match against . |caps=54|goals=0|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Baghdad|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Northampton Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Green Gully|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=82|goals=4|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=60|goals=2|club=Al-Quwa Al-Jawiya|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=49|goals=0|club=Ajman|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=33|goals=1|club=Rizespor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=30|goals=1|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=25|goals=2|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Baghdad|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=MVV Maastricht|clubnat=NED}} |caps=44|goals=1|club=Erbil|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=34|goals=0|club=Ittihad|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Al Dhafra|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=Swindon Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Columbus Crew|clubnat=USA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=SC Telstar|clubnat=NED}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=IFK Norrköping|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=137|goals=53|club=Erbil|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=82|goals=13|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=33|goals=2|club=Al-Raed|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Al-Talaba|clubnat=IRQ}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the Iraq squad within the last 12 months. Retired players are not listed. |caps=0|goals=0|club=Naft Al-Janoob|clubnat=IRQ|latest=2015 AFC Asian Cup}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ|latest=2015 AFC Asian Cup}} ' |caps=8|goals=0|club=Erbil|clubnat=IRQ|latest=2015 AFC Asian Cup}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Baghdad|clubnat=IRQ|latest=2015 AFC Asian Cup}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Quwa Al-Jawiya|clubnat=IRQ|latest=v. , December 28, 2014 }} |caps=9|goals=3|club=Al-Quwa Al-Jawiya|clubnat=IRQ|latest=v. , November 20, 2014 }} |caps=37|goals=3|club=Örebro|clubnat=SWE|latest=2015 AFC Asian Cup}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Alphense Boys|clubnat=NED|latest=2015 AFC Asian Cup}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ|latest=2015 AFC Asian Cup}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Al-Minaa|clubnat=IRQ|latest=2015 AFC Asian Cup}} |caps=109|goals=11|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ|latest=v. , December 28, 2014 }} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Erbil|clubnat=IRQ|latest=v. , December 28, 2014 }} |caps=63|goals=6|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN|latest=v. , November 20, 2014 }} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Sydney FC|clubnat=AUS|latest=v. , October 14, 2014 }} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Al-Minaa|clubnat=IRQ|latest=v. , October 14, 2014 }} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Naft Al-Janoob|clubnat=IRQ|latest=v. , September 4, 2014 }} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Quwa Al-Jawiya|clubnat=IRQ|latest=v. , September 4, 2014 }} |caps=33|goals=6|club=Al-Quwa Al-Jawiya|clubnat=IRQ|latest=v. , December 28, 2014 }} , December 28, 2014 }} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Naft|clubnat=IRQ|latest=v. , October 14, 2014 }} |caps=16|goals=1|club=JS Kabylie|clubnat=ALG|latest=v. , September 4, 2014 }} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Zawraa|clubnat=IRQ|latest=v. , September 4, 2014 }} Previous squads World Cups * 1986 FIFA World Cup squad Asian Cups * 1972 Asian Cup squad * 1976 Asian Cup squad * 1996 Asian Cup squad * 2000 Asian Cup squad * 2004 Asian Cup squad * 2007 Asian Cup squad * 2011 Asian Cup squad * 2015 Asian Cup squad Confederations Cups * 2009 FIFA Confederations Cup squad External links * Official Iraq national football team on FIFA.com * Iraq national football team website * Iraqi Football Picture Gallery & News - Official Iraq Football News Source * Iraq Abroad-Based Players Official Website * Hassanin Mubarak's blog on Iraqi football * National & International Iraqi Information of Soccer - Iraq Football Archive * Iraqi Football News in Swedish Category:Iraq national football team Category:AFC Asian Cup-winning countries Category:Football in Iraq Category:AFC international teams